Nunca deje de amarte
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Este es un song-fic, al igual que una secuela espero que lo disfruten


**Hola a todos como están :D **

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, parado, No mentira estoy sentado XD, bueno este fic para una persona muy especial para mí, espero que le guste al igual que a ustedes, a si esta es la continuación de ''la vida no siempre es rosa ''**

**Nunca deje de amarte **

_Era una mañana cualquiera en rio, todos seguían durmiendo, mientras que el solo no salía, una pareja de guacamayos estaba cansada por unir vinculo una vez más, pero algo paso, ella estaba feliz pero el no, el tenia una pesadilla y un mal sueño, el despertó de un shock gritando un nombre _

**Blu.- ¡**ZAFIRO!-_**Grito el desesperado y alarmado a la vez, el seguía agitado y vio que todo era un sueño**_

_El vio a su nueva pareja, al principio le miro con ternura y una sonrisa_

**Blu.-**tú eres lo único que me queda perla.-_**Le dijo, pero eso cambio cuando recordó por que se despertó **_

_El salió del hueco y fue a una montaña, el aterrizo y ahí encontró una guitarra (para aves), y empezó a tocar una melodía con la guitarra _

**(/watch?v=quC7zB7mlww)**

_**Era tan bella, era tan bella**____**  
**__**Que su mirada todavía me quema**____**  
**__**Como quisiera poderla olvidar**____**  
**__**Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar**____****_

_**Porque cuando habla con sus ojos**____**  
**__**Dice cosas que no puedo entender**____**  
**__**Y se desnuda poco a poco**____**  
**__**Y se convierte en tu piel**____**  
**_

_En esta parte las nubes empiezan a formar la cara de zafiro en el cielo_

_****__**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**____**  
**__**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**____**  
**__**Que no daría por besarla**____**  
**__**Por abrazarla una vez mas**____**  
**__**Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar**____**  
**__**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**____**  
**__**No quiero perderla**____**  
**__**Porque solo es ella**____**  
**__**Inolvidable para mi corazón**____**  
**__**Inolvidable, inolvidable**____****_

_**Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento**____**  
**__**A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento**____**  
**__**Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba**____**  
**__**Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella**___

_****__**Me estoy volviendo loco, un poco**____**  
**__**A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena**____**  
**__**Que me susurra en el oído**____**  
**__**Y dice dóndes estás, amor**____****_

_**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**____**  
**__**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**____**  
**__**Que no daría por besarla**____**  
**__**Por abrazarla una vez mas**____**  
**__**Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar**____**  
**__**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**____**  
**__**No quiero perderla**____**  
**__**Porque solo es ella**____**  
**__**Inolvidable para mi corazón**____**  
**__**Inolvidable, inolvidable**____****_

_**Inolvidable, inolvidable**____****_

_**Y yo no sé cómo vivir**____**  
**__**Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**____**  
**__**Que no daría por besarla**____**  
**__**Por abrazarla una vez mas**____**  
**__**Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar**____**  
**__**Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**____**  
**__**No puedo perderla**____**  
**__**Porque solo es ella**____**  
**__**Inolvidable para mi corazón**____**  
**__**Inolvidable, inolvidable**_

_El acaba la canción, y decide irse a su hueco, pero cuando llego le llego una sorpresita que nunca quiso ver, vio que su pareja actual, estaba teniendo sexo con otro macho, a él le empezó a caer una lagrima tras otra, y decidió irse mientras oía los gemidos de su pareja actual_

**Pensamiento de Blu**

_Valla se ve que no sirvo para el amor, se ve que no estoy destinado a vivir bien, se ve que tengo que estar solo, pero si quiero morir solo, espero que sea en mi antiguo hogar, ahí voy a morir en paz, junto a mi viejo amor _

**Fin de pensamiento de Blu **

_El salió volando para su viejo hogar, haya en Minnesota, cuando llego, decidió irse a su antigua casa, el llego y entro, todo estaba oscuro, pero luego vio que había al final una sombra _

**Blu.-** ¿Hola?-_**pregunto él, pero en vez de contestarle alguien se abalanzo sobre él, el esperaba una muerte segura, pero en vez de eso, tuvo un cálido y apasionante beso.-**_¿Quién eres?

**Zafiro.- **¿Qué, acaso no me recuerdas?-_**Ella le volvió a besar y blu solo quedo en shock **_

**Blu.- **¿Za-Za-Zafiro?-_**Dijo el aun en estado de shock**_

**Zafiro.-**Si mi amor

_Blu no pudo más y empezó a llorar, Zafiro solo le dio un beso apasionante, ambos estuvieron muy conectados, de hecho demasiado, cuando acabaron _

**Blu.-**pero ¿Cómo?...-_**El no alcanzo a terminar por que le interrumpió un beso de Zafiro ella solo le contesto **_

**Zafiro.-**_nunca deje de amarte_

**Bueno aquí acaba este cap., espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review si quiere que continúe esto, o si quieren que lo deje ahí, y muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, un saludo a todos los autores **

**BW apagando sección**


End file.
